Ame no Bun'raku
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Parmi les gouttes de pluie et les cris de l'orage, on cherche un présent pour une personne chère. Une ruelle mystérieuse habitée par d'étranges boutiques apparait dans la tourmente. Visite d'un monde des merveilles, rencontre éphémère, instant suspendu entre les parapluies et les poupées de chiffon. La pluie tombe... Label SPPS


Ohayo mina-san !

L'OS qui suit est le deuxième de ma gamme des Passagers du vent (titre piqué à une BD de Bourgeon), gamme s'étalant sur deux fandoms: Naruto et Fairy Tail.

L'idée de cette gamme est de regrouper des OS qui tournent autour de deux personnages principaux. Couple ou non, la romance y sera plus ou moins poussé (pas vraiment le plus souvent), donc principalement un rating K, voir K+. Mon but est de prendre un point de vue d'un personnage et d'arriver à montrer comment l'autre protagoniste va bouleverser sa vie en l'espace de quelques instants. Un être qui entre dans une vie comme un courant d'air: il apparait soudainement, sans que l'on sache vraiment d'où, vient mettre tout sans dessus dessous, pour finalement repartir aussi furtivement qu'il est venu. Comment un être peut en marquer un autre, faire changer sa vision du monde. Des être paraissant insaisissables sur l'instant, dans leur propre monde. Des passagers du vent.

Voili Voilou, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira ^^

**Disclaimer:** les personnages évoqués sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ame no Bun'raku**

-_ Le théâtre des poupées de pluie_ -

L'eau chaude rince sa peau, s'écoulant en de longs filets. D'un geste sec, l'arrivée d'eau est coupée. Le silence emplit soudain la pièce. Une goutte d'eau tombe sur le bac de douche entre ses pieds. Elle se retourne et ouvre le rideau. Une main blanche saisit une serviette accrochée au dos de la porte. Elle s'enroule dans le tissu et sèche avec des gestes mécaniques son corps. Friction de l'étoffe.

Elle se tourne vers le miroir, sa main passant sur celui-ci pour enlever la buée, dessinant un arc de cercle sur la surface réfléchissante.

Un éclat bleuté. Une femme au visage stoïque, masque de glace, la contemple dans le miroir. Pas un sentiment ne traverse la face blafarde où même les deux saphirs des yeux ne parviennent pas à amener un peu de vie. De sa chevelure mouillée glissent des gouttelettes d'eau, chemins humides qui serpentent jusqu'au bord de sa serviette.

Elle se penche un peu par-dessus le lavabo. Ses cheveux d'un bleu semblable à celui de ses yeux suivent le mouvement. Ils recommencent de goutter, seul bruit dans le silence de la salle de bain. Ces yeux fixent sans les voir les gouttes qui jusque là parcouraient ses épaules. Penchée au-dessus de l'évier, elle écoute.

Flic, Flac, Floc...

Ce ne sont pas ces cheveux qui produisent cette mélodie. Pendant quelques instants encore, elle tend l'oreille, vérifiant ses impressions.

C'est alors que le changement commence. D'abord léger, un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres minces, seul rayon de vie sur le visage impassible. Un frisson court sur la peau. Les gestes lents et minutieux, presque robotiques, se défont de leur prison de fer. Les cheveux, rassemblés sur l'une de ses épaules, sont frictionnés sans précipitation, avec des gestes presque tendres.

Elle le sent. Elle le sait. _Elle_ arrive. _Elle_ commence.

Elle ouvre la porte de la salle d'eau, un nuage de chaleur et de buée la suivant. Elle se retrouve dans une chambre.

Le parquet de bois sombre grince un peu sous ses pieds. Les murs portent un papier peint bleu glacé que le temps à quelque peu vieillit. Un grand lit, un bureau et une commode constituent l'ensemble des meubles. Des étagères pleines tapissent les murs d'objets en tout genre, de livres, de bibelots. Sur le bureau, un nécessaire à couture est éparpillé; des chutes de tissus sans formes ont été abandonnées ça et là, des aiguilles sont plantés dans un porte-épingles en forme de cœur, des épingles jouent au mikado, des dés à coudre sont alignés, petits soldats de fer, des bobines de fils colorées attendent sagement leur tour. Dans un coin de la pièce sont proprement alignés quelques parapluies, indifférents au reste du monde.

D'un pas souple, elle se dirige jusqu'à son lit, où elle se laisse tomber sur le dos. Ses cheveux humides forment une étrange auréole autour de son visage où la joie commence à se faire voir. Dans les yeux céruléens danse une flamme d'excitation; l'esquisse de sourire, toujours présente sur les lèvres. Malgré la température fraîche de la chambre, sa nudité ne la dérange pas. Elle contemple le plafond, de nouveau aux aguets.

La fenêtre de la pièce est légèrement entrouverte. Un air humide rempli d'une odeur caractéristique s'engouffre par l'ouverture. La jeune femme inspire longuement. Elle reconnaît cette odeur. Elle la connaît bien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'a plus conscience du temps.

Elle attend...

Les minutes s'écoulent.

Patiemment, elle attend...

S'égrènent les secondes...

Attente.

Puis, comme un flash, qui se répercute contre les murs de la chambre. Une, deux, trois secondes... Un bruit sourd retentit dans le ciel. L'orage est proche.

À ce son, la femme se lève vivement. Abandonnant sa serviette sur le lit, elle rejoint la fenêtre. Elle se mordille la lèvre, impatiente. Puis, soudain, elle ouvre en grand la vitre.

Un vent froid s'engouffre dans la chambre, constellant son visage de minuscules gouttes d'eau. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit. Encore et encore, tandis qu'elle observe l'averse faire rage. La pluie tombe drue dans les rues pavées. Le ciel gris recouvre la ville telle une chape de béton. À intervalles irréguliers, des éclairs déchirent ce ciel, suivi par un lourd grondement, semblable à celui d'un monstre affamé. Son sourire est éclatant.

Ça y est ! _Elle_ est là ! La pluie s'est enfin montrée !

Elle reste quelques instants admirative devant ce spectacle tempétueux. Elle ressemble à une enfant, les yeux débordant d'émerveillement.

Puis, elle se retourne dans une gracieuse pirouette. Son visage de glace est un lointain souvenir. Elle virevolte dans la pièce, dansant sur une musique tissée dans la pluie et le tonnerre qu'elle fredonne doucement. Elle stoppe soudain ses mouvements.

- Nous allons pouvoir ouvrir, petites chéries de Jubia, murmure-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

Disposés un peu partout dans la chambre, sur les étagères, sur la commode ou encore sur le bureau, et jusque dans son lit, des yeux vides lui rendent un sourire figé.

# # #

Des pas claquent sur le trottoir, course rapide pour échapper à la pluie. Une silhouette se réfugie sous l'auvent d'une boutique fermée. Elle pousse un soupir et passe une main dans ses cheveux roses que l'averse a trempés. Les mèches courtes effleurent ses joues. Elle n'a pas pensé à prendre son parapluie. Elle est bien embêtée maintenant.

Meldy pousse un soupir et relève la tête. La rue dans laquelle elle se trouve a été désertée par les passants, pressés d'échapper à la pluie. On est dimanche. Et malgré ses espoirs, très peu de boutiques sont ouvertes.

Elle se mordille la lèvre. Peu importe, elle trouvera quand même. Elle longe le trottoir, cherchant des yeux un quelconque magasin ouvert. La jeune fille se maudit intérieurement. Si seulement elle s'y était prise plus tôt !

Elle ne peut pas se permettre de ne rien lui offrir. Ultear représente bien trop pour elle. Le jour de son anniversaire est important, elle doit marquer le coup. Meldy veut lui faire don d'un cadeau, mais pas un simple présent, pratique ou commun. Elle voudrait quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose que personne ne lui a jamais offert avant. De sorte que, lorsque sa sœur de cœur le regarde, elle pense immédiatement à elle.

Récapitulation : un cadeau original, unique, qui plaise bien évidement à Ultear, convenant à son budget, à trouver un dimanche pluvieux parmi les quelques boutiques ouvertes.

Elle évite les gouttières où l'eau ruisselle, esquive les flaques qui commencent à se former. Elle est presque arrivée au bout de la ruelle marchande. Elle tente de se souvenir des magasins qui peuplent le reste de l'allée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Meldy sursaute lorsqu'un nouvel éclair illumine le ciel, accompagné de l'habituel roulement sourd. Elle remarque alors une petite ruelle.

Étroite, elle revêt un aspect mystérieux sous ce monde d'eau. Intriguée, la jeune fille en oublie un instant le pourquoi de sa présence et se glisse dans les ombres de cette rue.

Dans les devantures s'étalent les articles peu communs. C'est comme si s'était donné rendez-vous, ici, les magasins les plus étranges.

La première vitrine expose des robes, costumes, corsets, chemises à jabot, voiles de dentelle, gants de soie, chapeaux haut de forme, petits bibis à plumes, vêtements d'une autre époque.

Dans une autre, des objets de décoration aux couleurs criardes s'entassent sans logique apparente.

D'immenses peluches regardent de leurs yeux luisants les rares passants de la ruelle, tandis que des poupées de porcelaines prennent la pose dans leurs petites robes de demoiselles.

Des plantes grimpantes recouvrent une vitrine, tentative de fuite sans résultat.

Des chaussures aux talons immenses, des Rangers rose bonbon, des sabots de bois, des pantoufles de verre, des Derby brillantes, des chaussons de ballerines, des souliers rouges, des bottes de sept lieux, et bien d'autres encore, se côtoient sur des présentoirs en bois mât.

Des tissus bariolés, des ponchos aux couleurs chaudes et des cascades de sacs péruviens attirent l'œil derrière leur vitre décorée d'autocollants.

Un piano à queue étale ses courbes luisantes, encadré par des violons dont les archers pleurent des notes silencieuses.

Une boutique de thé présente un nombre incalculable de services de porcelaine, de verre, d'argent, où précieux et fantaisie cohabite.

Chemin de boutiques anachroniques et d'entassements hétéroclites.

La rue se termine sur un cul de sac, occupé par la dernière devanture de magasin. Des poupées de chiffons sont suspendues derrière la vitre parfaitement propre. Des _Teru Teru Bozu_, se rappelle Meldy, sans pour autant se souvenir de leur signification. Elle s'approche un peu plus.

Des parapluies reliés par un étrange système en fer servent d'auvent. Les quelques poupées pendues derrière la vitre, sourient aux clients potentiels. Elles sont faites de morceaux de tissus, différents pour chacune, mais de qualité, sans conteste. Sur certaines, de grands yeux émotifs sont cousus, tandis que d'autres, abordent des auréoles d'ange ou encore portent des vêtements traditionnels.

Au-dessus de la vitrine, sur un long écriteau de bois sombre, est écrit en lettres bleus le nom de la boutique _Ame no Bun'raku. _

Une petite porte vitrée invite à entrer. À hauteur de visage sont indiqués les horaires : _Jours de pluie uniquement._

Meldy ne sut pas très bien ce qui la poussa à entrer, mais la petite clochette de la boutique lui fait prendre conscience de son geste. La porte se referme derrière elle, assourdissant le vent, la pluie, l'orage. Le silence est complet dans la boutique.

Cette dernière était toute en longueur. Un parquet de bois sombre, des murs bleu océan aux lambris blancs.

Et des _Teru Teru Bozu_ partout. Posées sur les étagères qui peuplent les murs, débordant des tiroirs d'une commode au bois gris, pendues au plafond... Partout ces poupées de chiffon aux allures et aux couleurs diverses et variées.

Des range-parapluies aux formes étranges sont disposés un peu partout, remplissant leur office des parapluies de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs y patientant.

Dans le fond de la boutique, une poignée de mannequins porte des vêtements de pluie chauds et à l'apparence confortable. Tous sont bleus, blancs ou gris. Un paravent masque ce qui doit être la porte menant à l'arrière boutique.

Et là, juste à côté du paravent, derrière le comptoir blanc, se tient la vendeuse. Elle est assise, bien droite. La pointe de ses cheveux bleus rebique vers le haut, en un brushing parfait.

Mais ce qui interpelle le plus Meldy, c'est l'expression peinte sur le visage de la femme. Jamais elle n'a croisé un faciès à l'apparence aussi paisible. Les yeux semblent refléter une mer calme et profonde. Ses traits sont détendus, adoucissant son visage pâle. La mince ligne des lèvres est très légèrement relevée en un sourire proche de la béatitude. La femme semble perdue dans son propre monde, dans sa propre bulle.

L'étrange impression de faire tâche dans cette boutique envahie soudain la cliente. Surtout qu'elle est en train de tremper l'entrée. Elle se dandine un instant, ne sachant quoi faire. La vendeuse ne bouge pas, statue immobile, paralysée dans son monde de songe.

Puis, repensant à Ultear, Meldy prend son courage à deux mains :

- Euh... Excusez-moi ?

La vendeuse relève la tête vers elle, comme si elle s'apercevait à l'instant de sa présence. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entoure, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire paisible.

Elle se lève doucement de derrière le comptoir. Ces gestes sont gracieux et fluides, ils fascinent un instant Meldy. Elle contemple avec émerveillement cette femme plus proche de la poupée qu'autre chose. Elle se place à ses côtés et ses yeux tranquilles l'interrogent sur le pourquoi de sa venue. Secouant la tête, la jeune fille reprend :

- Je cherche un cadeau pour ma sœur. C'est bientôt son anniversaire. Je voudrais quelque chose d'un peu original. Je...

La vendeuse lui fait un petit sourire, l'encourageant à continuer.

- J'avoue ne plus me souvenir exactement de l'utilité des Teru Teru Bozu, pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur la question ?

Le sourire de la femme se fait plus marqué. Elle ouvre alors pour la première fois la bouche :

- Jubia est là pour aider les clients, murmure-t-elle. Sinon elle ne sert pas à grand chose.

Cette phrase fut dite sur un ton doux, qui démentait la dureté des mots. Le contraste frappa Meldy. La vendeuse l'invita à la suivre d'un geste gracile de la main, tandis qu'elle continuait :

- Les petites chéries de Jubia éloignent la pluie des gens. Les nuages gris qui planent sur les têtes, elles soufflent dessus pour qu'ils s'envolent. Elles écoutent les cris du cœur, témoins silencieux. Pour faire fuir les larmes, elles sourient sans discontinuer. Les chagrins d'amour partent en fumée lorsque qu'ils sont partagés. Elles comblent les solitudes par leurs rires de silence. Lorsque le cœur est trop lourd, elles s'en chargent et s'enfuient avec tous les malheurs qui y sont liés. Ses petites chéries sont les gardiennes de la paix du cœur. C'est pour ça que Jubia en vend plein. Les gens devraient tous en avoir une.

Cet étrange monologue troubla profondément Meldy. Il y transparaissait toute une douleur muette que seul des poupées de chiffon apaisaient.

- Jubia n'ouvre que les jours de pluie. Parce que les jours de pluie les gens sont tristes. Les gens n'aiment pas la pluie. Ils la trouvent ennuyante. Mais Jubia aime la pluie. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'ouvre que les jours de pluie, explique calmement la vendeuse sans se départir de son léger sourire.

Elle s'est approchée d'une commode et fouille parmi les poupées. Avec des gestes tendres, elle écarte ou sort celles qui la gênent, recherche mystérieuse.

- Vous aimez la pluie ? Interroge Meldy qui est toute ouïe.

- Oui, Jubia aime la pluie. Elle ne dit rien. Elle chante juste. Elle écoute, même si elle ne répond pas. Elle garde les secrets et ne les révèle jamais. À personne. La pluie veut bien écouter Jubia. Et Jubia aime écouter la pluie chanter. C'est un échange équitable, affirma la jeune femme.

Elle ne rajoute rien de plus, mais interrompt ses recherches. Elle laisse tel quel les poupées et s'enfonce un peu plus dans la boutique, Meldy sur ses talons. Elle se stoppe soudain et se tourne vers sa cliente.

- Jubia voudrait connaître un peu plus votre grande sœur.

Meldy reste un instant bouche bée, surprise de la requête. Étrangement, elle ne se sent pas gênée d'exposer son lien avec sa « sœur ». La boutique semble déjà être le coffre de milliers de secrets. Alors, confidence pour confidence, la jeune fille se lance :

- Elle s'appelle Ultear. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne connais ni ma mère ni mon père. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu des frères ou des sœurs. Avant mes cinq ans, je ne me souviens de rien. Ultear ne veut rien me dire à ce sujet. Elle dit qu'il vaut mieux vivre sans le poids du passé, parfois trop lourd à porter. Elle parle toujours par énigmes. Parfois elle me semble sensible et douce, d'autres froide et sans pitié. Mais avec moi elle est toujours tendre, toujours forte. Elle dit qu'elle se doit de veiller sur moi. Que si nous en sommes là, c'est à cause d'elle. Elle se sent fautive de quelque chose. Elle parle toujours de se racheter. Mais ajoute que s'occuper de moi ne fait pas parti de ce rachat. Parce que moi je suis différente. Elle m'aime. Quand elle dit ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mitigée. Je l'aime énormément, moi aussi, mais j'ai l'impression que des regrets, non, des remords la parasitent. Je voudrais tellement l'aider. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Meldy se tait, elle-même étonnée de ce flot de paroles. Elle ne se confie pas habituellement. Il faut qu'elle reste forte elle aussi. Pour ne pas inquiéter Ultear.

La jeune fille se force à sourire et demande nerveusement, pour détourner la conversation de ce sujet un peu gênant :

- Enfin, je l'aime beaucoup quoi. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Jubia aime beaucoup ses poupées aussi.

- Mais, il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit vous attendre, vous aimer ?

- Jubia attend la pluie, mais elle ne pense pas que la pluie l'attende. Jubia aime beaucoup ses poupées, mais elle ne sait pas si ses poupées l'aiment beaucoup, remarque-t-elle pensivement.

C'est une constatation. Comme on annonce le temps qu'il fera demain. Pas une once de tristesse, pas une once de mal-être. Une solitude cloisonnée dans une inconscience totale du monde extérieur et des autres. Meldy ne trouve plus les mots.

- Jubia pense savoir ce qui pourrait vous convenir, reprend-t-elle avec son petit sourire paisible.

La jeune femme se tourne vers une armoire dont les portes ont été ôtées. Elle se met sur la pointe des pied, puis attrape la poupée qui l'intéresse. Elle la porte jusqu'à elle, l'examine puis sourit, apparemment contente de sa trouvaille. Elle présente la _Teru Teru Bozu_ sélectionnée à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. La petite poupée est faite d'un tissu blanc à l'apparence soyeuse. Des broderies bleu glacé parcourent sa robe, comme des lignes de glace qui dessinent des roses. La petite poupée a un sourire timide, presque inexistant, mais là quand même. Sur sa pommette, une rose bleu, entre la larme et la broderie. La vendeuse tourne la poupée pour montrer qu'un kanji orne l'arrière de la tête : il est écrit _pardon_.

Meldy se saisit délicatement de la poupée. Elle l'observe sous toute les coutures, émerveillée. C'est la première fois qu'elle contemple une_ Teru Teru Bozu_ de cette qualité.

- Je vais prendre celle-là, murmure-t-elle dans un souffle.

La vendeuse paraît heureuse. Elle se dirige vers le comptoir de son pas fluide. Derrière, elle sort une boîte de carton noir, dont le couvercle est fait d'un film transparent. Elle dépose délicatement la poupée dans sa boîte, dans un adieu silencieux. Elle entoure la boîte d'un large ruban qu'elle noue dans un joli nœud. Elle glisse la boîte dans une poche et tend cette dernière à sa cliente, son sourire paisible et pourtant sans joie, toujours en place.

Meldy se rend compte qu'elle ne s'est même pas interrogée sur le prix.

- Combien est-ce que je vous dois ?, demande-t-elle en se saisissant du paquet.

- Les _Teru Teru Bozu_ apportent le bonheur aux gens. Le bonheur, ça n'a pas de prix. Jubia ne vend pas ses poupées, elle les offre.

Meldy n'a pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, la femme se lève de nouveau et attrape un parapluie rangée près d'une commode. Elle tend ensuite la poignée à sa cliente.

- Vous devriez aussi prendre un parapluie. Il pleut et vous n'en avez pas. Vous rentrerez trempée. Jubia vous l'offre.

Meldy attrape doucement le parapluie. La vendeuse sourit toujours. Mais maintenant, la jeune fille perçoit la fêlure presque invisible de ce sourire.

- Si vous me faites ce cadeau, permettez-moi en échange de vous en faire un.

La jeune fille dépose ses « achats » avant de dénuder son bras. Plusieurs bracelets s'alignent dans le creux de son poignet. Elle en choisit un, puis saisit la main de Jubia et l'y dépose.

- Merci pour votre accueil. Je suis sûre qu'un jour quelqu'un éloignera la pluie de votre cœur.

Sous les yeux perdu et hagard de la vendeuse Meldy fait demi-tour.

Plus aucun sourire n'étire les lèvres de Jubia.

Une impression étrange croit en elle.

On vient d'éclater sa bulle.

La clochette de la porte retentit. La pluie est perceptible pendant un instant avant que la porte ne se referme de nouveau, atténuant le bruit.

Meldy avance doucement, remontant la ruelle, protégée par le parapluie. Soudain, elle se retrouve tout au bout de la rue. Un pas de plus et elle retourne dans l'allée centrale.

Elle a l'impression d'avoir passé un moment hors du temps. Elle se retourne mais n'aperçoit que des formes floues, déformées par la pluie. Comme si la rue s'évaporait. Comme si elle avait été là, juste un instant, juste pour elle. Comme si ses propres fêlures avaient été attirées par cette Jubia, vendeuse de_ Teru Teru Bozu_ qui pourtant disait aimer la pluie, parce qu'elle était la seule à l'entendre.

Elle ferme un instant les yeux et écoute la pluie tomber. Elle semble chanter.

Elle franchit la ligne invisible qui la sépare de l'avenue.

Le temps reprend sa course...

# # #

Elle repose l'aiguille, coupe le fil, fait un nœud. Voilà, c'est terminé. Jubia contemple son travail d'un œil satisfait. Elle se lève du bureau en chantonnant doucement. Elle fait un peu de ménage sur sa table de travail. Lorsque tout est bien rangé, elle s'assoit sur le lit.

Elle tend son bras devant elle et contemple le petit bracelet. C'est une chaîne rose, dont le maillon centrale, un large cercle, enferme un cœur.

Un sourire léger étire ses lèvres. Pourtant, dehors, il ne pleut pas.

Elle est heureuse. Pourtant, le ciel ne pleure pas.

Elle le sait. Elle le sent. Un jour, elle n'aura plus besoin de la pluie.

En attendant elle continue de faire des poupées.

En attendant que quelqu'un souffle sur les nuages de son cœur pour faire partir la pluie.

Sur le bureau, sa dernière création la couve du regard avec un grand sourire. Un petit cœur rose est tissé sur sa robe.

En attendant...

* * *

Voili Voilou !

Si cet OS vous a plut, vous pouvez retrouvez sur mon profil le premier Os de cette gamme, _Aka no sekai_ (fandom FT aussi).

Laissez des reviews pour donner votre avis ! C'est tellement important pour l'auteure de connaitre la valeur de son texte ;)

à la revoyure


End file.
